


Mi Señor

by noellieisferal



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gore, H E L P, NSFW, Necrophilia, Torture, ehhhh just be careful, how do I tag in this place
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellieisferal/pseuds/noellieisferal
Summary: "No debiste haberme hecho eso."Esas palabras, resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez sin parar. Era inevitable, dejaba un sabor amargo en su dulce lengua. Quizás él estaba en lo correcto esta vez. Princess decide unirse con su amado Dark Choco para siempre.





	Mi Señor

**Author's Note:**

> No digas que no te advertí. Este trabajo incluye: Tortura, violencia, temas explícitos, necrofilia, etc. Por favor si no tomaste mi advertencia en serio y eres sensible a estos temas, estás de acuerdo con estos contenidos y muchos más, no seas marica.

La princesa de tonos rosados yacía de rodillas en un calabozo, uno putrefacto a decir verdad, no hacía falta decir que el cuerpo de su antiguo mejor amigo Knight a su lado ya estaba empezando su etapa de putrefacción y eso la tenía asqueada.  
Todo fue obra de un hombre, SU HOMBRE. Dark Choco, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Su príncipe, el amor de su vida, su todo. Princess quería recibir a su realeza con brazos abiertos pero el moreno le comenzó a gritar.

Y a gritar.  
Y a gritar.  
Hasta quedarse sin voz para continuar.

Guerra… Guerra fue lo único que entraba en la cabeza de la mujer trastornada. Su estabilidad mental fue hecha pedazos y pisada por el soberano de la oscuridad, no podía sonreír, no podía llorar, solo esperaba lo peor por pasar.

Knock knock

Princess sintió unos pasos grandes y sonoros retumbar por sus oídos, su mirada se posó en Dark Choco, esos ojos rubí contrastando con su fucsia. Fríos, egoístas, temerarios.

— Vine a darte de comer, amor mío. — ‘‘No otra vez, no…’’ le pedía a través de sus pequeñas ventanas, Dark Choco reconocía esa facción asustada de su mujer, se echó atrás para soltar una fuerte carcajada, haciendo burla del intenso miedo de Princess. A la vez que se relamía sus labios por esos dientes afilados que tiene. — No es eso, querida… Dejas que tu miedo te controle, tu miedo me deja entrar en tus pensamientos, tu obligación deja que tenga control de tus manos… —

Al momento de decir eso, aquel hombre despiadado tomó las manos cortadas y rasguñadas de su joven princesa, llevando a esta a una habitación, su habitación.  
¿Tenía oportunidad de escapar durante el recorrido? No, Dark Choco apretaba sus delicadas manos y intentar huir sería intento de suicidio.

Aunque la muerte era más relajante que estar viva y sufrir bajo un cielo carmín y escuchar los gritos de su gente, sufriendo en eterna agonía. Pero tenía miedo.  
Solo podía aguantar, las manos de Dark Choco se paseaban por su débil e insignificante cuerpo adolorido, Princess no estaba lista, no estaba lista para perder lo que tanto apreciaba con alguien tan asqueroso como él.

‘‘Mon amour’’  
‘‘Te ves hermosa en la luna sangrienta’’  
‘‘Déjame probar algo… aprovechando que te he guardado para este momento’’

Su mano formó un puño, y sin más, le dio un fuerte golpe en el vientre, sacando gritos de horror de un golpe, Dark Choco abrió sus ojos como plato… Así se sentía atacar a quién amabas… Satisfactorio.  
Princess sacaba lágrimas de sus pequeños ojos, le dolió mal, le dolió jodidamente mal, todo iba en declive. El acto prosiguió a tal punto que el soberano alcanzó a quitarle toda su ropa a la muchacha, cruelmente golpeada y azotada. Los colmillos del caballero se clavaron en su delicado cuello pálido, sacándole sangre en cantidades enormes.

‘‘Dios, ya no puedo más, déjame ya…’’

Pero Dios jugó contra su deseo de perecer en paz, Dark Choco se estaba desahogando con Princess por abandonarlo, por tirarlo y tenerlo esperando como perro por su dueña.  
¿Cómo siguió esa acción de tortura? Ese ente oscuro y maldadoso lamía con su áspera lengua los pezones de la princesa, sintiendo esta unos suaves rasguños, su clítoris siendo acariciado con rapidez, Princess no podía describir el dolor que eso le causaba, la armadura le irritaba en esa área. Y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dark Choco le tomaba de la cabeza completamente a la rosada, apretando esta como si fuera una pelota para bajar la inquietud. Su majestad quedaba sin aire al sentir su tubo respiratorio taparse, cubriendo su mirar.

Al menos ya no tenía que estar viva para ver esto, como el amor de su vida tomaba sus manos para poner un dedo en su boca, en su cavidad, para arrancarle esa parte de un mordisco. Como el moreno le cortaba el cuello sin piedad.

‘‘Dormir es bueno para ti, ¿No crees?’’  
Susurró Dark Choco, al cadáver de esa mujer, follando lo que quedaba del cuerpo, sus paredes internas bien no estaban muy apretadas pero la sensación era una satisfacción absoluta para el paladar del ser oscuro.  
Soltando su semen varias veces en el útero de esa monarca inerte, los ojos de la hija de un reino ya destruido fueron explotados en la boca de Dark Choco, el globo no pudo resistir ni dos intentos de querer comerlo.  
Retirando las vísceras, los intestinos, el delgado y el grueso, su páncreas fue un manjar de devorar, su nariz bueno… ¿para qué iba a necesitarla?

Al parecer Pistachio se quedó sin princesa en esta vida… y era la pobre última en querer ser atrapada por las garras de ese rey.

Una pena.


End file.
